normal soul reaper
by Darkness999
Summary: a life of a normal soul reaper
1. Chapter 1

Bleach # 1: a new Soul Reaper

Hey my name is Naka Katsunori I look 16 but I'm actually 700 years old. I just became a soul reaper and I joined squad 3. My squad leader is called Kurosaki Isshen. Today while I was on patrol, three hollows attacked, I cut one and two hit me. I stood there bleeding when captain Kurosaki appeared and defeated the hollows he told me 'hollows can be strong when you master shikai then you will be able to fight huge hollows'. All I could do was nod, he smiled patted me on the head and walked back I followed. That night I had a weird dream that a man in battle armour appeared the armour had lightning bolts on it he said 'it's me ryjinmaru! Do you plan to ignore me forever, I stared at him, but he clicked his fingers and my zanpakto( the blade of fate) appeared before me. I took it and he touched me and said 'wake up'. When I woke up and went to the station my rival kanochi Maso bumped into me and said 'I'm in squad 5'. I said 'I'm in squad 3 and my captain is very nice'. Maso laughed and said 'you're too soft'. Today I went on patrol again thinking about last night the lieutenant saw me and asked 'what's wrong?' I just said 'nothing'. But then a huge hollow appeared and the captain had a day off.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach#2: Menos attack

A Menos Grande appeared out of nowhere when it just so happened that captain Kurosaki was on a day off. No one attacked the huge hollow out of fear. I knew that something had to be done so I charged in full force and was hit in the stomach falling into the ground. The lieutenant ran and screamed 'Naka!' I got up, my head bleeding staring at the Menos Grande in anger and charged in again. The Menos fired a doom blast and I deflected it with my Zanpakto and everyone looked in amazement. Far away to the side of the seireitei captain Kurosaki woke up and saw the Menos attacking me he gasped, ran out of the station everyone stared the lieutenant thought 'his spiritual pressure is skyrocketing it's almost as high as a captain he's not normal I mean, look at his eyes, there like a hollows. Suddenly I said 'now die' and reflected the blast. The Menos Grande was cut from head to toe with one strike. Suddenly I lost conciseness for a while.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach#3: A zanpakto release

After the menos attack the captains had an emergency meeting about what I did during the attack. The head captain said 'the soul reaper attacking without permission which is breaking the rules is going to be punished severely'. Suddenly captain Kurosaki spoke up 'The soul reaper is a member of my squad so I will take the punishment'. 'Silence captain Kurosaki', 'I know he's a member of your squad but he must take the punishment'. When captain Kurosaki got back he said I was going to be punished by two ways: either be on probation or fight a captain between 10-13 I decided the fight to test my strength I got to fight captain Ukitake. When the battle started I immediately attacked then suddenly he released his zanpakto and cut me twice and I lost conciseness. When I woke up I stood in a place I only saw in my dreams the man in battle armour appeared and said 'I'm going to test your abilities' and clicked his fingers. Suddenly a white blur appeared right in front of me. It looked just like me but completely pale all around. The thing that looked like me had a darker version of my sword and attacked me full force I ran away from it the armoured man appeared and said 'do not be afraid there is only one enemy and one of you so do not be afraid wake up and face your opponent. Captain Ukitake felt my spiritual pressure and looked around he saw me and gasped. Back in inner world the man screamed my name is- I screamed 'ryjinmaru'! A wave of spirit energy exploded out of me. When it died down my right arm was covered in armour held a really long black sword. Captain Ukitake saw me and attacked. I just said 'Oni Giri' (demon slash) and slashed his neck. The head captain said 'Naka wins so therefore he will get no punishment'. Captain Kurosaki patted me on the head and said let's go back but then a white blur appeared at the sky I ran to go see I saw my pale copy and a small pale man with a skull on his head.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach#4: Naka VS Naka

When I released my zanpakto (blade of fate) a white blur appeared in the sky which was my dark copy self and a completely pale man with a skull on his head, I flew towards my dark self full force with ryjinmaru. But my dark side blocked my attack and cut me. It turned out that captain Kurosaki was getting beat up by the pale man so I tried to help him but my dark self stopped me and said 'this battle is between you and me'. I slashed my dark side in the shoulder and he cut me in the stomach. When he tried to stab me I blocked him with my armoured arm and just said Oni Giri (demon slash) and cut right through his body. My dark side said as he was dissolving 'you have some instinct, I can now see what ryjinmaru sees in you, but be warned your power will one day be mine. The pale man just stared at me wide eyed and released his zanpakto his sword was the size of a menhir his eyes turned red and suddenly moved like lightning and slashed me where I was onced attacked by a giant hollow when I was a baby I screamed in pain and my spiritual pressure increased as my eyes turned black with yellow pupils and I cut him in the ribs

But it didn't affect him and he fled into a swirling black vortex so long newbie you can't cut even if you have 5000 years of training

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach#5: the path of power

It's been a week since I was placed in hospital with serious injuries after the giant fight. As I laid in the bed holding ryjinmaru and started talking to it suddenly I was in the dream world and the man in battle armour was their I asked him if he could tell me how to get stronger. He said that I would have to learn bankai to match that pale man with the skull on his head so I left the dream world, checked out of the hospital and began my own journey in the human world. When I got there a Menos Grande was there I went to strike it but it began to shrink was a medium sized man and time gap appeared and we both where sucked into it I found myself on the ground in a barren wasteland with broken tree's and many hollow's attacking me I cut them all and started to walk in a random direction and found myself at a black gate and I walked through it. I was at a training ground and I saw a man with a hat and clogs on and a orange hair colored soul reaper looking at me shocked the soul reaper shouts out " who are you" I just say 7th seat squad 3 naka katsunori squad captain kurosaki isshen then the soul reaper gasped and said" Dad" I looked at him in confusion he said his name was kurosaki ichigo I looked at him in amazement he was the son of a captain he showed me his house when I walked inside I saw captain kurosaki. He saw me and looked amazed then we started talking he said that he hadn't seen me since I left the hospital 500 years ago he asked where I'd been. I said that I got sucked into a time gap 500 years ago so that's why I'm here. He just laughed saying that I must take him for a fool. I just frowned at him and he gave me a gigai. Put that on to blend in so I put it on and Mr. Kurosaki said that I should go to this place called school like other people. Just then Ichigo appeared saying I would be in his class. So I should probably try it

To Be Continued


End file.
